I drove all night
by Akashita
Summary: A little songfic. Would you drive all night just to feel an embrace? He would. B&B all the way baby! READ AND REVIEW!


**Author's Note: **The song used is _I drove all night _by Celine Dion. I'm sorry if this fic is short but it's something that was on my mind and I needed to write it xD

**I donnot own Bones or any right of the song.**

* * *

**I DROVE ALL NIGHT **

* * *

The road was almost empty a few lights in the other direction were the only thing that kept him awake on his way back home. He knew that was crazy not to wait until the next morning to go back but he couldn´t wait to feel safe in her arms again. The case has been a complete mess and he needed to be home out of everything he've seen in the past few days.

_I had to escape  
The city was sticky and cruel  
Maybe I should have called you first  
But I was dying to get to you  
I was dreaming while I drove  
The long straight road ahead  
Uh-huh, yeah  
Could taste your sweet kisses, your arms open wide  
This fever for you was just burning me up inside_

His heart started to jump desperately when the lights of the city were near and near. He didn´t know where all this feeling came from but he felt good feeling like that for the first time in his life. Even if their relationship was just about being partners he told her once that when he ever felt scared he would hug her. And that was exactly what he wanted.

_I drove all night to get to you  
Is that all right?  
I drove all night, crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep to make love to you  
Is that all right?  
I drove all night_

The road inside the city was almost quiet. No cars, nobody. He decided to turn the radio on just to make the way home funnier. Celine Dion. I drove all night. He smiled when he heard the first part of the song. That was exactly what he was doing driving like a madman just to get to Temperance. Just to feel her in the only way he could. And embrace. That was enough if it was everything she could give him.

_What in this world keeps us from falling apart?  
No matter where I go  
I hear the beating of our one heart  
I think about you when the night is cold and dark  
Uh-huh, yeah  
No one can move me the way that you do  
Nothing erases this feeling between me and you_

His gut told him not to go home but to go to the Jeffersonian. Something inside him knew she would be working that cold and windy Friday night as every other night. There was no rest for her always doing identifications of remains with her nose almost touching the bones of the remain table. Completely lost in her job and probably ignoring that she was missing something important with the living. That was another good reason to get to her and share some good moments. Forget everything hard and sad and simply enjoy the company.

_I drove all night to get to you  
Is that all right?  
I drove all night, crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep to make love to you  
Is that all right?  
I drove all night..._

_I taste your sweet kisses, your arms open wide  
This fever for you was just burning me up inside_

He turned off the radio still smiling remembering the song. His legs were almost running when he entered the Jeffersonian. Even if that night would be just an hello/bye between them that would've worth it. Then he saw her sitting in her desk looking at her mobile phone and probably thinking about something he will never know. Suddenly he entered in her office and a beautiful smile shone openly in her face.

"I've just talked to Cullen. He said you were on the way home." She said getting up and walking in his direction "Why not to wait 'till tomorrow?"

"I just wanted to see you." He didn´t need to say anything else. She opened her arms and hugged him. Tight. He felt home now.

"I've heard it's been a hard case" she talked against his neck.

"Can´t imagine. I needed this." His voice seemed to vanished when he talked again "I've missed you." He felt how her embrace was tighter.

"I've missed you too".

_I drove all night to get to you  
Is that all right?  
I drove all night, crept in your room  
Is that all right?  
I drove all night_  
_I drove all night. Is that alright_

Even if that was going to be everything that worth the midnight trip in the dark road not sleeping. That embrace worth everything.

* * *

**Now pleeeeeeeease REVIEW and let me know what you think. It was good? bad? Should I run out of the country and hide ´cause you'll come and catch me? Let me know xD**


End file.
